japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kazamatsuri Moegi
Moegi (モエギ) is a genin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. Together with Sarutobi Konohamaru and Udon, they are members of Team Ebisu, under the tutelage of their tokubetsu jonin sensei, Ebisu. Background Not much about her past is shown,except that she was in the Ninja Academy during the start of the series. Personality She is quite optimistic, free spirited and very confident. She has been described as being spoiled and determined.In Part II, she has become a lot like Haruno Sakura, shown most prominently when Konohamaru performed his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. While Sakura became infuriated, before she had the chance Moegi punched him saying that it was ridiculous to create a technique as useless as that, more so than performing it in front of a woman. She frequently has to correct Konohamaru for his perverted behaviour, though she genuinely cares for him. During the invasion of Pain, she showed the utmost bravery, seen when she saved a boy, and even willingly threw herself between him and Pain's summon. Appearance In Part I, Moegi, like the rest of the members of the Konohamaru Ninja Squad, wore goggles just like Naruto did when he was a Ninja Academy student. She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush. In Part I, she wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals. In Part II, she still has her pigtails but wears a Konohagakure headband. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt. Moegi also has on a layered skirt with mid thigh boots. Abilities In the anime she is seen performing a special version of the Sexy Technique, the Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Konohamaru and Udon. In Part II, she was powerful enough to punch Konohamaru several metres away and was also fast enough to save Sota from Pain's Giant Centipede. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc She was seen with Konohamaru and Udon before the Chūnin Exams when Temari and Kankurō were for the first time introduced. She was amazed when Sasuke came to save Konohamaru from Kankuro. She later interview Team Kakashi from the Ninja Academy Newspaper before the team enter the Forest of Death. Invasion of Konoha arc In the Invasion of Konoha Arc, she is seen with Konohamaru and Udon as they are with the other civilians being protected during the invasion. She told Iruka that she,Udon and Konohamaru had to use the bathroom,but Iruka won't let them leave the shelter. She was later seen at the Third Hokage's Funeral, standing next to Udon with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Search for Tsunade arc She and Udon went to get Naruto, so He can help make Konohamaru leave the Hokage Mansion. So Tsunade can take her place as the fifth Hokage. The plan failed for Naruto. Up until Tsunade get through all of Konohamaru's traps, which surprised everyone. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc After Naruto and the other came back from the Land of Rice Patties. Moegi, and other Ninja Academy students were with Shikamaru. Decides to see the Sand Sibilings off, and Moegi told Temari that she wanted to be a great Kunoichi like her. She also makes other future appearances with Konohamaru and Udon, including in some filler arcs when they are assigned to be led by Naruto in going on a mission against other teams in episode 158. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc After making a few brief appearances in Part I, Moegi and the rest of Team Ebisu appear at the start of Part II, having returned from a mission of finding a lost cat in time to greet Uzumaki Naruto when he returns to the village. She was scare when Sakura punched Naruto for trying to show he's new and improved Sexy Technique. She along with Udon and Konohamaru were hiding behind Jiraiya when this happen. She is later seen with the rest of her squad when Tsunade walks in saying she is giving them an S-rank mission by mistake. She was happy when Ebisu told them that the S-Rank mission was meant for Team Guy. Sasuke & Sai arc Moegi made an anime cameo with many other female characters when Naruto dreamed that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a Hot Spring spa. Twelve Guardians arc She and Team Ebisu decide to show Team Kakashi, that they are good at catching lost animals now. She even finds out that Asuma is Konohamaru's uncle, and the son of The Late Third Hokage. Hidan & Kakuzu arc In the anime, Moegi appears again when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. Moegi beats him up for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, causing him to fly far away with her punch making her similar to Sakura. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. She appears later at Sarutobi Asuma's funeral. Invasion of Pain arc In the anime it is shown that Moegi is present during the invasion of Pain. She is with Udon while eating dangos when she suddenly notices the explosion. Afterwards, she meets with her team-mates discussing what they should do about the invasion and how they could evacuate the villagers. During the Adventures at Sea Arc, it is revealed that during the invasion, she got separated from the rest of her team and saves a young boy from one of the Giant Centipedes. Konoha History arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Hyuga Neji about Uzumaki Naruto, for a report they're doing for Ninja Academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi's death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyuga clan elder, defeated. He learns that Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru. Then they set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hyuga Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto have changed him. Five Kage Summitt arc In the anime, Moegi was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Konohamaru, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says to Moegi that she and Konohamaru will have to interview him next time, much to her disappointment. Confining the Jinchuriki arc She is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Adventures at Sea arc She,Konohamaru and Udon are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Haruno Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Nara Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Naruto had a poor pupil. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Fourth Shinobi War arc Ebisu gathers the remaining personnel in Konohagakure to prepare for the eventuality of an attack, but the mothers of the Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they were ready to defend the village. Throughout the day, Konohamaru, who is intent on protecting the village, receives intel from the other children in the village about people lurking in the surrounding forests. This however, seemingly turns out to only be a travelling circus, until a group of Sumo Wrestlers attempts to attack the village. They are, however, unceremoniously defeated by the alliance of mothers and later Konohamaru who finishes them off with a Rasengan. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 She is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Moegi can been seen amongst the villagers. Quotes Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Umino Iruka Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Sai Hatake Kakashi Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Tenten Nara Shikamaru Akimchi Choji Yamanaka Ino Sarutobi Konohamaru Udon Jiraiya Tsunade Ebisu Gaara Teamari Kankuro Trivia *Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. The child resembling Moegi was a boy instead of a girl. *Moegi share the same English voice actress as Tatsuki Arisawa from Bleach. Voice Actresses *'Japanese ': Noriko Shitaya *'English ': Wendee Lee all information on Moegi is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Moegi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden Episode001-288.jpg|Team Ebisu Naruto Shippuuden 175-339.jpg|Moegi celebrating Naruto's victory against Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 192-023.jpg|Moegi and her teammate ask Neji if he has any stories about Naruto so they can tell the current Ninja Academy students. Naruto Shippuuden 192-362.jpg|Team Ebisu hears Neji's story; about what happen during the invasion of Konoha from his point of view. Naruto Shippuuden 192-364.jpg|Moegi and her teammates tell Neji that they get his story, even though Naruto was not in the story at all. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0018.jpg|Morgi in a flashback by Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Females